


Needful Things

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15461269#t15461269 kinkmeme post, although I don't know how well I filled it, this piece was written in three hours and is going up unbeta-ed before I decide to just scrap it instead. Enjoy I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playtime

The door slid open to allow the Praxian access to his berthroom. A wicked smile touched his faceplates as he took in the sight awaiting him. The perfect frame of his visored mate, captivatingly waiting with each limb bound to a different corner of the berth. Just as he'd left him. His interface panel was wide open with just the end of a toy sticking out. A nice little indicator of the fun they would soon have. And a good distraction to prevent the Ops mech from attempting to escape.

He had to move close in order to speak over his pet's fans, running at full blast as his frame sought overload. "Enjoying yourself?" The question came as he settled between his mate's legs and none too gently pushed the toy further in. 

"Frag you," Jazz hissed out as more sensors lit up with new sensation. He'd been left like this for joor already and his frame wanted release, but he wasn't about to seek it now.

"Soon," his captor responded. And wasn't that just the most insane part of this. How a mech like that could possibly do something like this?

Jazz was pulled from his thoughts in the same motion that left his valve empty. That didn't last long as suddenly two digits were shoved inside him. Against his own will, his frame clamped down on the invaders as it chased that peak of pleasure he'd been taunted with.

Still, his voice was his own. "Get slagged."

Prowl regarded him with a curious look. "Is that anyway to speak to someone who just wants to help?"

The two probing digits inside Jazz were removed, only to be swiftly replaced by three now. The bound mech couldn't contain a sharp gasp.

"See?" the Praxian commented, "you want this."

"Frag off!" The words were stiff and forced but Jazz got them out and was proud for it. There was no way he'd give in to this.

"I'd much rather frag you." Prowl removed his servo completely from Jazz's panel as his own snapped open. "And I'm fairly certain you feel the same.

"It must be terrible," he crooned. "So close to release and yet so far. But I can help. In fact, it would be cruel of me not to assist."

"Don' touch me, fragger," Jazz spat back. "The only cruel thing here is ya lockin' me up like this. Lemme go now an' maybe I won' kill ya when I get free."

"Oh, Jazz… My pretty little Jazz. You're not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"Yer glitched if ya think ya can jus' do whatever yer gonna do then let me go an' I won' come after ya later."

Another creepy grin appeared on the Praxian's faceplates. "Well if you're going to be like that then I suppose I'll just have to bring the medic here to check on the sparklings."

Jazz was actually at a loss here and could only manage a highly in-eloquent, "what sparklings?"

"The ones you're going to carry of course." The grin shifted into an even creepier smile. "Together we will have the most perfect creations ever."

It took a klik to register, but then Jazz renewed his efforts against the rope binding him down. It may be pointless but it was all he could attempt and he had to get away. He couldn't carry. He wasn't ready to create and certainly not against his own will.

"Go fall in a smelter!"

His efforts were for naught though, and in a single swift movement, Prowl seated his spike inside Jazz. The captive mech couldn't stop the moan as his frame received the very attention it was craving. This wasn't what he wanted though, and Jazz shot his most molten glare at his captor. If looks could only offline.…

"I will end you."

Prowl didn't speak, simply withdrew slowly before ramming back in. Jazz again gasped in pleasure, although it was a momentary thing before his expression returned to anger. Prowl disregarded it however, as it hardly mattered now and soon wouldn't at all.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying this. You can't tell me you don't like it even a little."

"Frag-" Jazz's insult was interrupted by a sharp twitch of Prowl's hips, causing his own frame to buck and his words to twist into another moan.

"I hate you."

Ignoring the words and the venom in them, Prowl continued his actions and with only a few more thrusts, had them both lost into overload.

"See? You enjoy this," the winged mech stated as they both came back from the post-overload haze.

"I am going to offline you slowly," Jazz promised as Prowl began moving within him again. "Start by paralyzing ya," a thrust caused him to pause, but he picked back up quickly. "Just so ya can't move, but ya can still feel… feel everything. Then I'm gonna take ya apart piece by piece." Another trust pulled another unwilling sound from him. "Pro'lly start with yer wings. It's cliche but… still the best option. Gonna peel the metal away in strips. Or maybe just saw off chunks at a time. H-how does that sound?"

Oblivious to Jazz's commentary, Prowl continued his rhythm as he chased their charge higher and higher until he overloaded again with a sharp thrust deep into his chosen mate. That caused Jazz's overly sensitized frame to override his attempts to ignore all sensation and pull him to the cusp of overload. Against his will, his hips began moving as his frame tried to find release again.

"And you acted like you didn't want this."

The words signaled Prowl's return to awareness and much as he wanted to curse him out, Jazz could only manage an angry rev of his engine. The Praxian only chuckled though and then picked up his previous, slow pace. After only a couple kliks though, Jazz's frame had gotten the stimulation it needed and he fell into a second overload, which brought his captor into his third.

When Jazz could speak again, and he thought Prowl could focus too, he picked his tirade back up. "After yer wings, I'll go for the chevron. Those are sensitive too, right?" Prowl's response to the threats was simply to pick up his pace again.

And so it continued for a couple joor. Jazz spouting increasingly creative and gruesome tortures as he was forced to endure multiple overloads and twice as many from his captor. The threats only ceased when he was too exhausted to even notice the pain from over-stimulation. A couple overloads later his torment finally seemed to be over. If only for now.

When Prowl finally completely exited him, so too did a slow stream of liquid. Jazz could only care that it served his captor right to have to clean the mess up. It was the least he deserved after everything. Jazz was even strangely grateful he couldn't go anywhere because he felt far too heavy and it even seemed his abdominal plating was bulging. But that might just be a lack of energy altering perception. He didn't care either way.

"That was enjoyable, now wasn't it?"

Jazz didn't even have the energy to care to try and form a response as his captor stood and left him. Just before the doorway, Prowl pulled a cube of Energon from his subspace and that did pique Jazz's interest but the other mech was already out the door, sipping from the cube before he could think. It didn't matter though. Not in his current predicament.


	2. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the good ending. If you want to keep this as a bleak and dark fic then do not read this chapter.)

The door slid open again later, readmitting Prowl into the room. Jazz couldn't have moved even if he wasn't bound so he simply watched. The other mech was carrying a full cube of Energon but set it on the berth side table as he sat on the berth's edge. Picking it up again, he carefully assisted Jazz in drinking a third of it before his visor brightened back up to almost its usual vibrant hue. Then the cube was set aside again and he carefully reached over to remove the ropes binding Jazz's wrists. As soon as his servos were free, Jazz reached down to untie his legs. Prowl moved to be out of the way and just watched until Jazz was done.

"How are you feeling?" he then asked cautiously.

Jazz turned to look back at him. "Energy levels at barely 30 after Energon so maybe not so long next time? I think we mighta tore somethin' too, or maybe I'm jus' real sore. It's been a while since I done anythin' like that, but it wasn' bad. Ya could use some practice fer sure, but not the worst I seen."

"What now?" Prowl asked.

As Jazz spoke, he reclined back on the berth and now reached out to his mate. "Now, ya come cuddle me while my processor settles and show me real affection."

Prowl let a small smile slip through. "Now that I'll have no trouble doing."

It took almost no time to settle into their usual positions and even less to fall into recharge, trading comforting and loving gestures as they went. But not before a final bit of half offline conversation.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Putting up with me and being willing to try."

"Of course I would, love."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Have some slightly piecemeal dom/sub interaction. Jazz suggested it, convinced Prowl to try, and is a bit of a masochist. At least they love one another.)


End file.
